Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to a method of organizing media items in a gallery. More specifically, embodiments provided herein relate to a bulk keyword management application.
Description of the Related Art
The Internet has gained prevalence in today's society enjoyed by few other technologies. The backbone of the Internet is the almost countless number of websites that can be accessed by users around the world. Many websites present media galleries, such as photo/video galleries, allowing anyone who has access to the website to view the media gallery. This allows people to easily share their personal information, news, photos, videos and many other types of media in a gallery through a website. The evolution of media galleries has resulted in a demand from users that the galleries are easy to organize and navigate.
A user may upload hundreds or thousands of media items at a time, which may all then be presented in a single gallery. The media items may be uploaded haphazardly, without any discernible organizational strategy, which results in the gallery being displayed in a chaotic and disorganized manner. A common way many users choose to organize galleries is by associating keywords with the media items. By doing so, the user may search the keyword and in response, the associated media items may be located and presented. However, associating one or more keywords with the hundreds or thousands of media items in the gallery can be quite time consuming and may require a substantial amount of user effort. Often times, a user must manually associate each individual keyword with each individual media item one at a time. This method of associating keywords is inefficient, and could result in errors which would prevent the media item from being displayed when a keyword is searched. For example, a user may capitalize a keyword on one media item, but forget to do so for another media item.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is an application for organizing media items in a gallery by associating a plurality of media items with a plurality of keywords at one time with minimal input or effort.